Inuyasha and Kagome
by XOBABAXO
Summary: a night they will never forget


I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…no matter how hard I wish!

"Kagome wait!"

It was the last thing she heard as she went threw the well back to her time.

It was good to be home, she thought. 'Especially since Kikyo was near.'

"Inuyasha will just run to her and forget about me. What do u have to do to show him shes gone and I'm here?!"

At that point she had reached the top of the stairs to the shrine and was walking through her front door.

"Hi mom, Hi grandpa, Hi Souta!" she said as she waved to each of them.

"Hi! Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" said Mrs. Higurashi, cooking lunch for Souta and Grandpa.

"Urg!!! Don't get me started!!" said Kagome

Mrs. Higurashi knew that Kagome had loved Inuyasha for about a year now, even though Kagome had never admitted it to anyone. She figured she would talk to her about it later.

Kagome was not hungry so she ran up to her room for a nice relaxing shower.

IN INUYASHAS TIME

"That WENCH!" Inuyasha had seemed to get into the habit of calling her that, though he never meant it in a mean way. He was pacing back and forth staring down the bone eaters well.

"Ill give her 6 hours and then I'm going to get her!" Inuyasha swore to himself.

6 HOURS LATER

"God that felt like forever! Im going to get her!" Inuyasha said to himself as he started climbing into the well. He had no idea why Kagome had stormed off like that, all he could think of was wat she said to him (flashback)-"Inuyasha I hate u and ur stupid love Kikyo, just go to her bc I kno u will!" Then she was gone (end flashback).

"Stupid Bitch, cant she see it is her that I love!" just as Inuyasha said that he sensed Kikyo. She stepped out from the trees and approached it. "It is time Inuyasha, that stupid excuse for a reincarnation is not here to get in my way! I love u Inuyasha come to hell with me!" Inuyasha felt his heart break, not for Kikyo, but because of Kagome…he wanted to see her again. He had to see her again, so before Kikyo could get within arms reach Inuyasha dove into the well and into Kagomes time.

IN KAGOMES TIME

Kagome was laying on her bed, thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo "He will never love me, stupid idiot, hes just so stubborn!! Fine!! I hope they r happy together in hell!"

She turned to look out her window at the moon when she saw Inuyasha staring at her from the tree.

Kagome gasped in surprise and then realized he probably had heard wat she said.

Inuaysha thought 'does she want me to go hell? Is that how she really feels about me? HEY bitch!!! IM NOT STUPID!!!'

She opened her window so that he could jump through then closed it quickly seeing as it was winter outside.

"Inuyasha wat in the hell r u doing here?? Y aren't u with Kikyo??" the way she said it with so much hate caused Inuyasha to take a step backwards in shock.

'I never knew she could get so angry.'

Just then Kagome broke down into tears and fell to her knees.

Inuyasha ran to catch her and ended up on the floor with her holding her comfortingly.

"Kagome." 'Kagome SH." "Kagome ur gunna awake ur family!"

"They r gone, they left tonight bc my aunt was having a baby!" Kagome managed to say inbetween sobs.

'how convenient' thougth Inuyasha

"Well Kagome…why r u crying? Wat have I done this time?"

"O Inuyasha its just that I kno that ur going to hell with Kikyo and I kno that u love her and that u would never give ur heart to another!"

'Does she love me? I better pry deeper' thought Inuyasha

"Kagome, y would u say that? Y does my heart have such an affect on u?"

Kagome looked at him awestruck. "Do u really mean that u have never seen how much I care for u? How much I care for ur safety and happiness? Inuyasha have u never seen how much I love u?"

That last sentence she uttered so softly that if it weren't for inuyashas dog ears he would have missed it.

'I KNEW IT!! I KNEW IT!!' Inuyasha was screaming and dancing mentally, but on the outside, he was cool as a cucumber, that is…until he started crying with her…

"GOD KAGOME r u that stupid!?!? I gave u my heart a long time ago! Kikyo could never compare to u, and I don't want to go to hell with her, and I wont! I will never leave u Kagome! I am here to protect u forever!"

Kagome looked into Inuyasha gorgeous gold orbs, grey mixed with gold as she tried to comprehend wat he was saying…"so…Inuyasha…r u saying that…" She was cut off by Inuyasha, he said "that I love u? yes kagome I am, I only wish that I had told u sooner! I was scared that u hadn't felt the same way bc im just a half demon."

"Inuyasha…shut up" she said as she pressed her lips to his in their first searing kiss. After a minute or so they broke away, gasping for air. Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes and picked her up bridal style only to lay her gently on her bed and hten lay on top of her.

"Kagome I have never felt this way before…and…um….gulp I was wondering if u..um….would consider…beingmymate??"

Kagome took a second to think and smiled wide and kissed him on the cheek "I thought u would never ask!"

At that Inuyasha smiled wide and thought 'thank the gods!'

he kissed her deeply, this tiem he licked at her lips and allowed his tongue entrance to battle with hers. After a couple of minutes they broke apart for air, that's when they each took notice at how aroused they were…kagome could feel it in the pit of her stomach and the wetness in between her thighs. No one had ever made her feel this way before and she was enjoying it. Inuyasha could feel his pants getting tighter by the second as his groin awakened. He was wondering how long it would b before he would discard his clothing, but he decided to let Kagome call the shots and go at her pace.

She looked into his eyes as she fumbled with her hands in an attempt to take off Inuyashas haori and shirt. Finally, with a lil help from inuyasha, he was half naked. Then it was kagomes turn. He pulled her t-shirt over her head and started then wth her sweatpants. Once those were both laying on the floor he leaned back to get a good look at her.

'Damn!' he thought to himself, 'I never noticed how toned she was, but it makes sense with all of the fighting and training. Perfect pup bearing hips.' She was the perfect mate in his eyes.

Kagome blushed under his gaze. 'Y does he have that stupid grin on his face???' she wondered to herself. "WAT??" she asked starting to feel uncomfortable.

Inuyasha snapped out of it "Nothing nothing im just admiring u…ur beautiful kagome….and ur just perfect! And uve always been that way."

Kagome felt tears creep up to her eyes 'no one has ever said that to me!'

Inuyasha had a puzzled look on his face 'all I do is make her cry damnit….'

She cupped his face in her hands and gave him an Eskimo kiss…"do not fret Inuyasha…these r tears of joy!"

He sighed in relief

Now they realized that they were both still clothed and wondered y they had stopped.

Inuyasha quickly discarded his pants and helped Kagome with her bra and underwear…he never realized how perfect and pert her breasts were before he immediately took one into his mouth as his hand played iwht the other. Kagome threw her head back amazed at the feeling. He continued with the one until he was sure it couldn't get any harder tehn switched his attentions to the other breast. Satisfied with that one he kissed his way down to her crotch where kissed it tenderly, sending a wave of pleasure up kagomes back…"Inuyasha!" she said started at this feeling. He immediately stopped thinking maybe she had changed her mind…"more" she begged and she didn't have to tell inuyasha twice…she immediately darted his tongue in and out of her center and went faster as her moans increased…as he could feel her body starting to tense he stopped…"Not yet my love" he whispered in her ear. She begged him "Inuyasha please…make me ur mate…take me forever please I love u!" Inuyasha looked at the beautiful girl beneath him and could not refuse her….though he never had any intention of doing so..."Kagome…this will hurt at first but I promise to stop when u say so." She kissed him hard on the lips and spread her legs wider and lifted them up around his hips drawing his head closer to her opening. "now please inuyasha! Ive waited too long!" With that he thrust into her causing her to cry out in pain." He kissed away the tears saying "Im so srry kagome my love its ok my love sh kagome don't cry." When she felt comfortable with him inside her she kissed and bucked her hips into his signaling him to continue. He started pumping in and out of her…faster and faster with each thrust until his demon side took over and he moved at an inhuman pace…this sent kagoem over the edge..wiht one final moan of his name she had reached her orgasm which sent inuyasha over the edge yelling her name he cumed inside of her and sank his fangs into her neck, marking her as his mate forever.

Inuyasha collapsed on top of Kagome, sweating and panting together. He pulled himself out and remined there, resting on her breasts. He loved the sound of her heart beat. He listened to it as it started returning to normal. "Inuyasha…?" "hmmm" "I love u" "Hm, I love u 2 my mate!"

Kagome gained enough enery to get up and look at her new mark in the mirror. It was right where her neck meets her shoulder. She turned to inuyasha and smiled "well….thsi might b a lil bit harder then explaining a hickey!" she laughed. "tell her ur my mate and that we love eachother, its simple! Wat is there to explain besides that?" "That's easy for u to say! Sehs not ur mother!" "keh! Just do it"

Kagome climbed back into bed, but "Inuyasha….?" "hm?" "How do I mark u?" "Um…I don't kno kagome?"

"Alright lets go!" "Kagome were r we going? IM tired!" Kagome got dressed and grabbed her purse and her keys. "Come on Inuyasha IM marking u!" she got INuyasha into the car and drove down town to the tattoo shop. Inuyasha had never heard of a tattoo shop, let alone a tattoo. But when they walked in and he saw what they were doing ot people he started to back out. "NO! Inuyahsa u bit me….whcih hurt by the way! So im marking u!"

She explained that its very special to the tattoo guy at the desk and she paid extra so they would let her do it. They decided on a K on his neck, same place he bit her. After much squirming they calmed him down and 5 minutes later the k was finished and kagoem was happy as INuyasha sulked.

They drove home and began round 2!

THE END

This is my first fan fic EVER so please b kind!!!!


End file.
